Rules To Being Sam's Friend
by SeddieKid101
Summary: Sam has rules attached to her. Yes, rules. How else would Carly have been her friend for so long?
1. Give me a story and I'll give you a rule

Rules

_Sam Syn__**.**__Drome-A syndrome where the patient is faced with the urge to obsessively eat large quantities of ham, and violently abuse people, namely a Fredward Benson (see 'Wimp' for more information.)_

Being Sam's friend was a full time job. You see, Sam had _rules_ to being her friend. Yes, rules. She was a complicated person with complicated emotions; therefore there was a certain way to behave around her. How else could Carly have lasted so long being her friend, best friend none the less? Carly had made these rules after their first anniversary as friends. A year of studying her behavior had inspired this certain list of rules, which had been given to Freddie when he had become part of the gang.

**Rule #1: Never, ever tell Sam about the rules.** If you value your life even in the tiniest bit, you would avoid the subject of rules all together while in her presence. Sam is, surprisingly, a very sensitive person, and knowing people had rules just to hang around her would hurt her to no end. She is not a very nice person when she gets upset, just ask Freddie. **Rule #2: Never insult ham.** Just don't. Ham is the most important thing to Sam, and insulting ham is insulting Sam. And that leads us to **Rule #3: Don't insult Sam. Period.** Poor Fredward learned this rule the first day he met her.

"_Sam! I want you to meet someone." Carly pulled a very shy, very nerdy Freddie out of his apartment to show to Sam, who was currently munching on a pack of ham she had just stole from a hobo, on the floor. "This is Freddie Benson, my next door neighbor who just moved here. He's starting school with us on Monday."_

"_So you're showing me a dork because…" It wasn't that Sam didn't like the kid; I mean she had just met him, but she was not really up for a new friend. Freddie noted this quickly. "Carly maybe I should just..." He gestured back in his apartment. This wasn't a new concept to him. Freddie was quite used to being friendless. Plus he could enjoy liking Carly from afar. It was easier that way._

"_No!" Carly exclaimed. "I'm your friend, and Sam's my best friend, so I would love it if we all could be friends. Sam, apologize!" Carly scolded.  
_

_Sam rolled her eyes. Like that was going to happen. (_See rule #10)_ "Whateves. Ain't there a movie we're supposed to being seeing?" Sam said standing up, having had finished her ham. Freddie looked shocked. No one had ever been so blatantly... __**rude**__ before. Yeah, he had no friends at his old school, but people mostly ignored him for the fear of his crazy mom. "Yeah, that's probably best you go to a dark theater so no one can see your ugly face." Freddie thought he mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Sam heard this remark and stalked over to him. "Wanna repeat that nerd?" Poor, poor naïve Freddie thought Sam, being so little, and blond, could do nothing to him. Ignoring Carly's blatant hand waves, he repeated the insult. "I said I'm glad you're going to some place dark so no could see your hideous face!" "Oh really?" Sam said, incredulous. Who was this nub?_

"_Really!"_

"_I'll give you once more to take that back before I break your arm." Freddie scoffed at that. "Please. You're a blond. Could you even figure out what part of my body was my arm?" Carly had stopped waving her arms by now, and had to remember to print out a copy of the rules to give to Freddie later. Sam on the other hand was fuming. She might be lazy, but she was NOT stupid. She hated when people assumed that she was dumb just because of her hair color. She tackled Freddie to the floor and pinned his arm behind his back and beat his head against the carpeted hallway. "Guys! Please stop! Can't we just get along?!" Carly said, hopping up and down, but doing nothing to stop the fight because she knew how stupid that was. (See rule #21.) "Ahhh! Getoof me!" Freddie yelled with a face full of carpet. "Take back Dorkward!" Sam said, still forcefully banging his head into the floor. "Fine, I take it back!" Freddie said, struggling to get out of Sam's viper grip. Sam released him and Freddie backed up onto the door of his apartment. "You know Carly, I don't think us being friends will work. Sorry." He opened his door and quickly slipped in, afraid that Sam might follow him. "SAM!"_

_Carly managed, obviously, to get Freddie to be their friend again. She printed the rules out, explained them to him, and all was well. And that, my kiddies, is how Freddie meets Sam. But that's not the story we're telling here, is it?_

**Rule #4: Never mess with Carly. ** Not saying you'd ever want to, seeing as how Carly was really a nice person, but if you ever had the urge, don't. Suppress it. Sam is very protective over her friends, and yes, even Freddie. She WILL kick your butt if you ever laid a hand on Carly. Maybe Freddie on a good day. That being said, this leads us to **Rule #44: Freddie is a close coworker. Noting more.** A rule added after iCarly started, because by this time, Sam had started to warm up to Freddie. Not like she'd ever admit it though. But yes, Sam was Freddie's friend, and vice versa. An example of this took place just the other day. Freddie had gotten sick after hanging around Germy in AV club. Seeing as he didn't want to go home, because if he did, well, let's just say he would be having more needles stuck in him then a person with the common cold needs.

"_Dork! Go make me a samich!" Sam said, breaking into the Shay's apartment once more. Nothing new, really. Except instead of Freddie hopping up and calling Sam a 'rude, vicious, demon, with no sense of respect for others'; he just groaned, waved his hand, and sneezed. "Oh geez! You're sick?" Sam asked, walking over to him, and inspecting him suspiciously. "Wat wnas yor fbirst clbue?" Freddie tried to say, failing though because of his mucus-infected nose. "Right. Well, make sure none of your sick germs get into my area, alright?!" Sam said backing away from Freddie. After that whole Missy incident with the rotten chocolates, Sam was really weary of getting sick. She made less and less stops to swirly Germy then usual. Freddie knowing this faked a cough and smiled. Sam just glared at him and ran into the kitchen to make her own sandwich._

_Freddie had been sleep ever since same had gone into the kitchen and made her food, which was about an hour ago (she had made about 5 more since). All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain to his rib and open his eyes. On further inspection he saw Sam shoe nestled in his side, and her holding a glass of water and a bowl of soup. "Um, here. Carly said that this should make you feel a little but better so…" Freddie smiled at this. Carly was at the movies with Spencer, and she always turned her cell phone off, so there was no way Sam could have reached her. "Oh, thsanks." Even though she lied, Freddie was still really touched that Sam would do this, and wished he could have said so without her denying it. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember to keep your germs over there." Sam said, taking her foot out of his rib cage and plopping down to the floor next to him. _

'_What was she doing?' Freddie wondered. 'Sam didn't get this close to a sick person anymore. Why was she now?' Sam realized he hadn't touched his soup yet, so she looked up at him on the couch. "Well, you gonna eat that, or should I?" Freddie decided that things were better left alone with Sam. Besides, she would never tell him she was doing something nice. I mean that was __**Rule #9: Sam doesn't do nice.**__ Smirking, Freddie picked up his spoon and took a big slurp of the soup. They both smiled as they watched 'Girly Cow' on the television in peace. And when Carly came home after 3 hours and saw Sam with her head back on the couch, resting in the crook of Freddie side, she would smile too._

Now wasn't that a nice story. But remember, Sam don't do nice, so never mention it, okay? Great… Let's see. Ahhh! **Rule #22: Sam is still a girl, with girlish things happening to her. So when it is 'that time of the month' make sure to avoid her.** Yes, indeady! Sam is most vicious at this period of the month (no pun intended), and this is why Gibby makes sure NOT to come to school every third week of the month. Probably why his grades were so bad. **Rule #5: Don't tell Sam to do things, she'll just do the opposite. ** Sam is a very stubborn person, and refused to listen to what anyone said. Even Carly couldn't sometimes control her. Examples of times likes this would be the 'Swing Licking Incident', the time where Sam repeatedly licked Freddie phone (he said it smelled of ham weeks after this). There is one incident though more less none. An incident so… wrong, the gang has sworn never to speak of again. Yes, the 'Cotton Candy' incident.

_Carly, Sam, and Freddie were very excited today. For today was the day of the city wide carnival! Spencer was literally skipping down the parking lot, as he made his way to the car his friend Socko's brother, Otto, had lent him. Yes, today was a day of fun. So that is why Sam and Freddie had decided to put aside their difference's and completely ignore each other so they could go the whole day without any arguing. As much as Carly wished there was a better solution, she knew there wasn't, so she just left it alone, and proceeded to enjoy her day. _

_After have ridden about every ride there is to ride at a city carnival, Sam had gotten hungry and demanded that someone buy her a cotton candy. Spencer handed her a five-dollar bill and she ran off to the concession stand. "I better go follow her to make sure she doesn't bite off the concession guy's head off for not giving her all blue cotton candy." Carly said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, me too. I want some funnel cake." Freddie said. "You guys go ahead. I wanna ride the Ferris wheel again!" Spencer giddily said, pointing to his favorite ride in the whole park. "Go head, we'll be waiting at the tables near the stand when you're done." Carly said. Spencer nodded and ran off toward the line of people also waiting to ride the big wheel of merriment know as the Ferris wheel. Carly and Freddie caught up with Sam, who was currently eating an all-blue cotton candy happily. Carly sat down with Sam whilst Freddie got his funnel cake. Unfortunately for him (or fortunately, depends on how you look at it), all they had was cotton candy because they needed to make some more batter for the funnel cakes. And they were all out of blue, thanks to Sam who had demanded she get three times the serving then regular. So Freddie unhappily sat down with an all pink cotton candy. "God Fredweido, I always knew you were a girl, but this just proves it!" Sam said in a fit of laughter. Even Carly snickered. "Hey! It takes a real man to eat pink!" Freddie exclaimed angrily. "Yeah, but you're not a real man. I don't even think you're a real person, because no one human could be as nerdy as you!" Sam retorted back. "Guys! I brought they spray bottle with me!" That shut both Sam and Freddie up. Suddenly, a camera man came over. "Want a picture to remember this occasion? Best picture wins a year worth of free smoothies from the Groovy Smoothies!" Sam instantly jumped at this, and commanded that Freddie and Carly take the picture with her. The two agreed. "Nerd, gimme your cotton candy. I want to take the picture with two in my hands." Sam said, holding her arms out expectantly. "No, get your own!" "Fine, then I'm going to have to take it!" Sam lunged across the table trying to grab the cotton candy of Freddie hand. Carly just sat there, shaking her head. __**Rule #21: Never break up a physical fight when there's Sam involved.**_

_Freddie on the other hand took off running. He ran around the table, running the opposite direction of Sam every time she would switch which way she was running. Eventually, Sam got tired of this and leaped across the table. Freddie was completely unaware to this, and screamed like a girl when Sam tackled him. He blocked his face foolishly with the cotton candy when they landed on the ground. "Mmmm... Cotton Candy." Sam said, licking her lips. "Sa...mmm. Please do...don't eat it!" Freddie yelled nervously. That did it. Sam took a giant bite of the sweet fluffy treat just as a flash went off. "Wow… this might be the best picture yet!" The photographer said. By now, Sam had rolled off Freddie and was munching on his cotton candy, while Freddie stood up, brushing his pants off. "Really, let me see." Carly said curious. She had been sitting there the entire fight; head down on the table, praying the two wouldn't draw any crowds. She ran around to where the photographer was standing, looking at the black and white photo he had took on his digital camera. Her face instantly paled. The picture was of Freddie on the ground, staring out at Sam with wonder, the cotton candy in between them with Sam taking a big bite out of it, her eyes closed, mouth formed into a smile. The picture itself was beautiful. The only problem was it look as if it the two people in it were a happy couple, enjoying themselves at the carnival, not her two bickering best friends. "You have to delete that photo." Carly said, shaking her head. "Why, what wrong with it?" Sam said walking over to where Carly and the photographer were standing. As soon as she saw it, she tried to snatch it from the guy's hand. The photographer was too quick, and snatched his hand up. "What's so bad about it? You guys were cute!" The camera man said happily, completely oblivious that the two weren't a couple. "What? What are you guys talking about?" Freddie said walking over after to have brought him a funnel cake, the batter ready. "Here ya go kid, take a look." The man handed the camera to Freddie, who dropped the funnel cake he was holding after he saw it. The photographer could easily see his distress and snatched the camera back, afraid he would delete the picture. "Look, I gotta go. Have to show this one to my boss!" He ran off, leaving a pale faced Carly, a Sam who was angrily gripping the cotton candy, and Freddie, who had began to bang his head against the table. Carly came to after hearing the rhythmic banging of Freddie head. "Freddie! Stop it! It's not so bad. Who to say the carnival owner will choose it?" She said sheepishly. He looked over at her. "Carls did you see that picture? It was gorgeous. He would have to be a fool to see that." Freddie said sadly. "Shut up dork. It's not like it was Picatto or anything." Sam said angrily stuffing pieces of the pink cotton candy into her mouth. "One, its PICASSO. Two, you should be worried too. They show those pictures on a huge screen at the end of the firework show, for all to see!" Freddie exclaimed, hoping Sam would make some brilliant plan to get the pic back. All she did was stuff more cotton candy into her mouth. "Guys, I think we should leave now. I mean the firework show is starting in," Carly looked down at her digital watch "five minutes. We'll just wait for Spencer, and then leave." They both nodded and sat down at a table, waiting for Spencer to return, two of the people at that certain table hoping that no one from school was here. "See, this is why I don't like pink cotton candy. It causes nothing but trouble. They should start selling ham here." Sam said, still stuffing the pink cotton candy into her mouth, even as she was insulting it. The other two members of the trio just rolled their eyes. Spencer ran over after awhile, giddy. "I managed to ride it three times!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air happily. "Whatever, can we just go?" Freddie asked, a little annoyed he had to miss the fireworks all because of __**Sam.**__ "Sure, but what's wrong?" Spencer asked his face turning from happy to worry. "Nothing. I'll explain on the way home." Carly reassured her brother. "Ok then… of the car!" Spencer proclaimed, pointing to the parking lot. _

_After they got home and Spencer was clued in, they all agreed never to mention this again. In fact, they ankle swore. But that didn't stop Spencer and Carly going back the next day and getting a copy of the photo and the certificate to the Groovy Smoothies. I mean it was only for the smoothies. Really._

Another reason why the rules were made. If Sam had listened, and got off of him, they would have taken a boring photo that would have won nothing. Sam never listens. But then again, neither does Freddie. He really should of gave her the cotton candy.


	2. Fight The Power before it fights you

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it._

Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett walked into the Shay house as usual after school on Tuesday. Only thing was, their third counterpart was missing, and well, it was HER house they were at, but neither of them cared. What else would they do after school? Go home? Pffftt. Anyway, Spencer realizing that his little sister was not with her friends curiously spun around from the computer he was working at. "Um, where's Carly?" He asked, scratching his head and wondering why in the world his sister had such weird friends. Look who's talking. "How should we know? We came over to get some popsicles and watch a little Girly Cow." Sam said, walking over to the freezer and grabbing out a red and blue Popsicle. She threw the red one at Freddie, and plopped down on the Shay couch next to Freddie, who had already turned on Girly Cow.

Spencer was amazed! This _was_ his house, right? So why did it always feel more like a hangout pad for Carly's two best friends. I mean she wasn't even home! "Guys, as much as I like seeing you two, why are you here?" Spencer asked gently. He didn't want to offend them. They got on his nerves sometimes, sure. But they were still cool kids, and he would love to have them around. Just when his sister was home.

"Didn't I already tell you? Now shush, the good part of Girly Cow is on." Sam snapped. Spencer just sighed and turned back around to the computer to finish writing his iCarly blog of the month. He should have known better anyway. **Rule #14: Never disturb Sam while she was relaxing. **In the background, all he could here were giggles, or should he say 'soft laughter that sound strangely like a giggle, but is not.' Because as stated in **Rule #30: Sam doesn't giggle. **Plus, who was he to mess up the bonding time between Freddie and Sam. It was amazing to see how they acted when no one else was around. Well, he was, but he didn't count, since he was simply observing. Kind of like a ninja, that was in his natural habitat, but still unnoticed. Spencer smiled at that thought. He would make a darn good ninja.

Carly walked in about 2 episodes of Girly Cow later, furious. "FREDDIE, SAM! Explain to me why I had to walk 2 MILES in heat, with all my books, because some '_FRIENDS'_ forgot to give me my bus money, and left on an earlier bus without me!" Carly panted, wiping sweat of her forehead as she stalked towards them. She was ready to kill them. "Well you see…" Sam began standing up from the couch, walking backwards. "Freddie and I were hot." She said, nodding to Freddie to help her out. "Yeah, so we decided to go to the drugstore after school." He explained after have moved to the farthest end of the couch possible. "And then we spent money on Fat Cakes." Sam said. Freddie glared at her. "She spent money on Fat Cakes. I got a Wahoo Punch." Freddie corrected. "Anyway, we accidentally spent our money on the stuff, so we had to use your money to get home. We figure Wendy would take you home. Isn't she on prom committee to?"

"She left early with the flu! Guys, this is the third time this month. I've lost five pounds from just walking!"

"I've noticed…" Freddie wiggled his eyebrows at Carly who just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just don't let it happen again, ok? I know you two have a 'zone' or what not, but still. It's nice to be remembered." She sighed as she fell back on the couch. "Zone? We have no _zone."_ Sam yipped, shivering at the very thought of it. "Yeah, yeah. You hate Freddie, he hates you, and you guys hate each other. Bicker, bicker, argue, argue. We know." Carly said tiredly. She wasn't trying to be mean, really. She was just sick of being forgotten ever since Freddie and Sam had started to hang out more because Carly was on the prom committee. Sam looked hurt though. "Look, we said were sorry. No need to get all sassy on us." Carly's closed eyes opened. If it was one thing she hated being called, it was _sassy._ She was NOT sassy. "I'm not sassy! Maybe if you two weren't such jerks and leaving me behind, I wouldn't be in such a bad mood!" She yelled at Sam. "Well maybe if you hadn't ditched us for _**prom committee **_I wouldn't have to hang out with this dork!" Sam angrily replied back. Freddie face turned angry too. How could she?! He thought they were making a lot of progress and she just… reverts! "I just put up with you! I knew Carly was too busy, so I hung out with you. Now I know that I'm being such a burden, I'll stop!" Carly felt bad now. She hadn't meant to mess up Sam and Freddie's friendship. "Guys maybe we should just…" Carly started before Sam cuts her off. "No! If the dork pities me so much, and you're too busy I'll just go home!" Sam stormed out the door. "Great. Thanks Carls." Freddie stormed out after Sam. _'Can't I just have a normal day?'_ Carly thought to herself. She answered it too. _'No.'_

The next day at school, no one was talking to anyone. Sam wouldn't talk to Freddie or Carly, who wouldn't talk to Sam or Carly, and Carly just wanted her friends back. So at lunch time, she planned to apologize. Unfortunately, she never got that chance. Freddie sat with the AV nerd, Sam sat with the detention regulars, and Carly had no other choice but to just sit with Wendy and some of her friends. "Hey Carly!" Wendy said, smiling at Carly who had just put her lunch tray down of pizza and pudding (she like food with the letter _P_ and _T, _okay?!) and sat down. "Yeah. What's up?" Carly said sullen. She missed her friends and wished yesterday had never happened. They've never all fought at the same time. "What's wrong? Why aren't you sitting with Sam and Freddie?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Carly looked up from the pudding she was mixing with her spoon and saw who it was. '_Jake Crandle. I forgot Wendy and him were next door neighbors. I wonder if they're dating..." _ Carly thought to herself. "Nothing. Just a little fight, nothing to worry about." Carly lied through her teeth. Truth was she was nervous that they would never talk and iCarly would have to be canceled, and she would grow lonely with 8 cats! She knew she was being silly, it was just hard not to think about it, ya know? "Right then… I gotta go. Bye Carly, Bye Wendy." Jake said, waving to Carly, and kissing Wendy on the cheek. _'So they are dating.'_ Carly noted. It didn't surprise her that the biggest gossiper in school could keep her private life… well, private. "So how long have you two been dating?" Carly asked, nodding at a retreating Jake. "Not long. We haven't gone public, and I'm surprised he even did that." Wendy confessed. She started to blush, making her fiery red hair look even redder. "I really like him. He's sweet and kind, and even serenades me, even though he can't sing!" Wendy gushed. Carly was happy for her. She had long gotten over her crush on Jake. "Good for you. I wish I had a boyfriend." Carly said. It wasn't true, but small talk helped her get over the fact that her two best friends hated her guts right now. "What happened to the Griffin dude I saw visiting you?" Wendy inquired. Carly was a little reluctant to answer. See, Wendy had a web site up, called Rumor Girl. Everyone knew it was here, but somehow Wendy still managed to pry gossip from people. Carly was already mad at herself for telling Wendy about the fight. She could see the title now: _'C, S, and F have fight!' _She just wasn't up for any more of her private life on the internet. "Nothing, we just kind of drifted apart, ya know?" Carly lied. She hated lying, but she was still good at it, unlike Spencer, who couldn't lie if his own life depended on it. Wendy nodded, looking disappointed. She wanted some fresh gossip. "Look, I gotta go, okay? I'll talk to you later." Carly said, scooting back from the table. She hadn't touched the greasy pizza that was on her plate, and her pudding had only one spoonful taken out of it. Carly wasn't that hungry anyway, and threw the pudding away, saving the pizza for what she was about to do.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Carly walked over to where Sam was sitting with her other friends and tapped on her shoulder. Sam twisted her head around and glared. "What do YOU want?"

"Nothing, just to talk. Please?"

"No." Sam turned back around and continued to eat… whatever was on her plate.

"Sam…." Carly begged until some big, bulky girl stood up. "She said no!" The girl got closer and closer to Carly until she was practically in her face. "Got it!?" The huge girl shouted, spitting as she talked. Carly flinched, now backed up into a chair. "Ay! Get away from her!" Carly could her Sam shout from behind the girl who was still in Carly's face. Carly smiled. _'I see rule #4 is still intact!'_ Carly thought happily. Sam pulled Carly from the girl and led her out the cafeteria.

"Are you crazy?! You know my detention friends aren't really fond of you!" Sam screeched. Carly just smiled and hugged a surprised Sam. "Thanks. I'm sorry. I am" Carly whispered, still hugging Sam. Sam hugged back. "I know. I'm sorry too." Sam whispered back. While they were still hugging, Freddie came out of the lunch room and tried to pass by them. Carly pulled on the back of his shirt and brought him into the hug. "We're sorry." Carly told him. Freddie smiled. "Yeah me too."

"Alright, alright. 'Nuff of this mushy stuff. Does anyone else smell pizza?" Sam said releasing Carly and Freddie and sniffing. "Oh yeah!" Carly searched around in her backpack for a minute and pulled out a slice of pizza wrapped in plastic. She handed it to Sam. "Aww, you really DO love me!" Sam said, taking the pizza out of the plastic. She had eaten it in about two bites. Yes, things were back to normal.

"And that's why a porcupine and a turtle could never be friends!" Sam said into the camera as they made another iCarly episode. The trio had jumped right back into being friends like nothing had ever changed. Carly had quit prom committee, seeing as it took up to much time, and Sam and Freddie included Carly when they did things together, and Carly respected them if they didn't want her to tag along. Things were good. Things were right. "Well guys, I guess that wraps up another iCarly!" Carly began to end the show. "But before we do, Freddie has something he would like to tell all of you. Come on down Freddio!" Sam said, much to Carly's surprise. This wasn't part of the show… Sam ran to monitor the camera, while Freddie took her place, looking pale. "I am a nerd. Sam Puckett is better, cooler, smarter, and a way better person all around. I am a nub." Freddie droned, obviously haven been put up to this. "Ah, ah, ah! You forgot something dork." Sam smirked from behind the camera. Carly just stood there. No doubt this was another one of their dares Freddie had lost. "Oh yeah. Sam way pretty, while I look like a frog." Carly had to snicker at that one. What?! It was funny. "Alright, good boy. This should teach you to never say I'm wrong." Sam said, walking back in front of the camera. Carly just looked at Freddie. It was **Rule #17: Never tell Sam she's wrong, even if she is. ** Did he not know the rules? "Well, ok then… we'll see you next time on iCarly. Bye!" Freddie shut off the camera after Carly had said this and glared at Sam. "I can't believe you had me do that!" Freddie yelled at her. "Yeah well, I wasn't wrong!" "Yeah, you were!"

"Wasn't"

"Were!"

"Wasn't!"

"Were!"

"Were!"

"Wasn't!"  
"Aha! Told you I wasn't" Sam smugly said. "Argh!" "Guys, what is this whole argument about?" Carly asked. "Sam said that Stereoface was better than Iceplay!" Freddie shouted pointing at Sam. "There are! Who listens to Iceplay nowadays anyway?" Sam said, plopping her into the Seat of Sitting. "A lot of people! Stereoface hasn't had a Top 30 song in ages!" Carly shook her head as her two best friends went back and forth, yelling about which one was better. Frankly, she liked Blueday better then both of them. "Don't make me spray you!" Carly said, silencing both her friends. "Good. Now can't you both agree to disagree?" Carly asked, trying to regain the peace they once had. "Fine." "Fine." Both Freddie and Sam chimed. "By the way, how did Sam manage to get you to say all that stuff?" Sam smirked and Freddie just looked down at his feet. "She threatened to tell everyone at school about my jewelry box." Freddie glumly said. "Sam!"

Later the gang went to the Groovy Smoothies to celebrate another great iCarly. It was a little full but still enough room for them to get a table. "I'll go get the smoothies. Sam you want a Blueberry Blitz, Carly you want a Mango Tango, right?" Freddie asked. Both the girls nodded, and Freddie went to go get the orders. "Wait, when did you start liking Blueberry Blitz?" Carly asked curiously. Sam started to- wait was she blushing?! Something dawned on Carly. "Isn't that Freddie's favorite drink?" Carly said smirking. "N-no, I just like that blueberry's are purple. You know how much I like that color, Shay." Sam rushed out. That just made Carly smile more. "Yeah, ever since Freddie said it looked good on you." "Shay…" Sam warned. Freddie walked back to the table. "Here you go. One Mango Tango and a Blueberry Blitz for me and Sam." He sat the right smoothie in front of everyone and then looked at the girls. Sam was twiddling her thumbs and Carly was smiling. He was confused. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing." Carly smiled wider. New rule: All rules are don't include Freddie.


End file.
